Race Me (NaLu Oneshot)
by smol fry
Summary: Natsu and Lucy share a bonding moment, only bringing them closer.
1. Chapter 1

It's been only a short period of time since Natsu and Lucy met. They became closer with each other than anyone else in the guild. Lucy couldn't help but feel remorse. Her rich past caught up with her, causing a war on Fairy Tail. Her fathers evil intentions were purely for his own good. Lucy decided she would leave Fairy Tail. She couldn't handle the guilt anymore. The hall got destroyed because of her. The master got sick because of her. She had to leave.

All of her bags were packed onto the train, as she found her seat near the back. She thought about her last moment with Natsu:

 _Natsu: Lucy, you're the best thing that's ever happened to Fairy Tail. How dare you say that you're unwanted?_

 _Lucy: I know no one has verbally said it to me, but I just know you all have a hatred for me because of what happened to the guild hall._

 _Tears had begun to violently make their way down her face._

 _Natsu: Lucy..._

 _Natsu pulled her into a breath taking hug, his scent making it's way into her nose. Oh, how she loved his smell. His warmth overcame her and she calmed down immediately._

 _This wasn't like other hugs, this one was different. She sensed Natsu was feeling different about her._

"He hates me..." She said to herself.

...

Her train stopped in a small town, and she found herself a little hotel room to stay in for the night.

As she laid in bed, her thoughts could not lay off of Natsu.

"Maybe it was wrong for me to leave him on that note. I shouldn't have done that at all, actually, I miss him like crazy already."

Then her mind wandered to how they met; through Levy.

 _It was 3AM on a saturday. Lucy Heartifilia, celestial spirit mage, was driving on the streets of Magnolia with her acquaintance Levy McGarden whom she had met at the local library. They had just been stopped at a red light, when another car pulled up beside Lucy. Inside that car was a pink haired boy, a black haired boy in the passenger seat and a red haired woman in the back seat and a... blue cat? They didn't seem troublesome in any way._

 _Levy made sure the people in the other car weren't paying attention and she honked the horn. ALL three of the mages turned to look at Lucy._

 _"Levy what the hell?"_

 _The pink haired driver began revving his engine in initiation to a race._

 _"Rev the engine back, Luce."_

 _"W-What? No."_

 _In return to her neglect, the pink haired boy gestured for Lucy to roll her window down. She didn't._

 _"Lu, rev your engine."_

 _Lucy revved her engine, and noticed the light was about to turn green. She got a sudden boost of confidence, "Levy, keep them distracted for five more seconds."_

 _When the light turned green Lucy stuck her tongue out and stomped her foot on the gas as fast her feet were capable. Her and Levy flew and heard a screech from a person in the other car._

 _They ended up back at Lucy's place, Levy telling her blonde friend how she knew those people; they were even in the same guild. As she opened the door to her apartment, she saw the window was open, "That wasn't like that when I left."_

 _"Because we came in through there, dummy!" A male voice said, Lucy's eyes made a match with the pink haired one._

 _"We heard that you are quite the mage." The red head said._

 _"Who told you that?"_

 _"Levy, of course." The black haired boy said._

 _"We also heard you wanted to join Fairy Tail."_

 _"Okay, I didn't say that to them." Levy said defensively._

 _"We read your journal." The cat said._

 _"Stupid cat!" She yelled._

 _The next day, Lucy had joined Fairy Tail and her relationship with Natsu never stopped growing._

A knock came from the door, interrupting her flashback. With barely any time to get up, the door swung open. It was Natsu and Happy.

Lucy's eyes began to water intensely, as she broke down in the spot she was in. She sat on the kitchen floor with broken stars in her eyes and she told him, "Your life would be so much easier without me."

So he sat by her side, close enough that their arms and hips and legs touched, and he said, "But not better," he kissed her forehead.

They stayed like that for a moment before he spoke again, "Come home, Lucy."


	2. AN

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! Be sure to check out my profile for up coming stories. B)


End file.
